Comemorações!
by Sarieh
Summary: No aniversário de um ano de namoro Percy prepara um passeio especial com Annabeth, mas nem tudo sai como o planejado.
1. Chapter 1

Eu e Annabeth estávamos fazendo exatamente um ano de namoro quando resolvi levá-la para um passeio especial. Na verdade, era para estarmos no acampamento, mas como ela se encarregou das obras do novo Olimpo, resolvemos adiar a nossa ida por cerca de um mês. No "caminho", prepararia uma pequena surpresa para ela. Por ter salvado o Olimpo, Paul me deu seu antigo carro e eu fiz questão de ensinar Annabeth a dirigir (longa história).

"Para onde você está me levando Cabeça de Alga? A entrada para o acampamento acabou de passar." Ela mantinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um tom repleto de curiosidade. Não pude deixar de conter um sorriso.

"Não poderia deixar a data passar em branco, Sabidinha."

"Você lembrou! Bem, devo admitir que estou surpresa com uma coisa dessas."

"Então quer dizer que eu a surpreendi? Bem, espero que a chuva não estrague o passeio no fim das contas." Ela riu, e não foi uma risada sarcástica nem irônica, mas sim de puro divertimento. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo tínhamos um pouco de paz (alguns monstros vez ou outra, mas nada muito complicado).

Seguimos a estrada por cerca de mais uma hora até chegarmos numa praia com areia branca e fina e ondas tranquilas (o que não faz muita diferença quando seu pai é o deus dos oceanos).

"Preparada para um mergulho?". Ela apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Peguei sua mão e juntos mergulhamos nas águas gélidas do oceano. As roupas de Annabeth ficaram completamente ensopadas e eu continuava completamente seco. Fiz uma bolha de ar a nossa volta para que Annabeth pudesse respirar e deixei que fossemos guiados pelas correntes. Juntos vimos uma infinidade de peixes, corais e outras criaturas marinhas. Podia ver seus olhos cinzentos fascinados com tudo aquilo (todos os mergulhos anteriores não eram nem um pouco tranquilos, muito pelo contrário, nadávamos por nossas vidas, mas dessa vez era diferente, como se nada além existisse).

"É lindo Cabeça de Alga. Obrigada pelo passeio." Ela me beijou e meu coração começou a martelar dentro do meu peito. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim, passando as mãos por suas costas enquanto ela segurava o meu cabelo. As criaturas a nossa volta pararam para assistir e eu tentava ao máximo afastá-los.

"Sentindo-se intimidado por peixes." Ela estava contendo o riso.

"Não é bem isso, é só que é constrangedor ouvir o que eles pensam enquanto assistem a gente." Pude perceber suas bochechas de corando de leve.

Foi então que eu vi um conjunto de bolhas se formando bem atrás da Annabeth e para minha surpresa era meu pai. Ele carregava consigo um sorriso acolhedor e divertido e nos olhou da cabeça aos pés, aumentando ainda mais a cor rosada das bochechas da Annabeth.

"Desculpe interromper o momento, mas eu só gostaria de saber se era realmente verdade que meu filho havia trago uma jovem e bela dama as profundezas." Não sei quem pareceu mais constrangido, eu ou ela. Peixes idiotas, não têm mais nada a fazer se não fofocar sobre minha vida?

"Hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro e eu resolvi mostrar a ela um pouquinho do seu reino. Espero que não tenha problema."

"De modo algum, Percy. Inclusive, gostaria de convidar Annabeth para ajudar na reconstrução do meu palácio. Ela fez um ótimo trabalho no Olimpo e arquitetura não é o meu forte."

"Seria uma honra, senhor Poseidon." Seus olhos brilhavam de empolgação. Ela sempre sonhou em construir algo duradouro e já estava partindo para um segundo grande projeto em menos de dois anos.

"Não a necessidade de me chamar de senhor, minha querida."

_"Obrigada pai, não sabe como é importante para ela", _acrescentei mentalmente. Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Bem , aproveitem o passeio. Espero vê-los em breve." E antes que pudéssemos dizer qualquer coisa ele sumiu. Annabeth respirou aliviada, colocando a mão em meu rosto e dizendo suavemente:

"Não precisava ter pedido isso a ele Cabeça de Alga. Eu já me contentei com o Olimpo."

"Mas eu não pedi nada! Se ele te chamou foi por livre e espontânea vontade." Ela me abraçou e eu beijei sua testa. Continuamos nossa expedição até o anoitecer. Foi simplesmente o melhor dia da minha vida (bem, quando salvamos o Olimpo - e o mundo- também foi ótimo, mas foram coisas completamente diferentes e dessa vez ninguém morreu).

Estávamos a caminho do carro quando uma forte tempestade começou a cair. O céu estava escuro e raios caiam a todo instante (algo - ou alguém- irritou Zeus seriamente). Annabeth parecia preocupada.

"Não deve ser nada demais, vamos antes que a gente pegue um resfriado." Disse pegando a mão dela e correndo até o carro. Entramos ofegantes e eu procurei logo as chaves para tentar chegar ao acampamento antes que a chuva piorasse. Mas o carro não ligava de modo algum.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Por que pelo menos por um dia as coisas não podiam dar completamente certo!? Peguei meu celular e vi que estava completamente sem sinal (realmente, sorte não é o meu forte). "Já sei! Nós poderíamos chegar ao acampamento pelo mar, depois eu volto para buscar o carro."

"Percy" a voz de Annabeth era calma "Olhe só para o mar, as ondas estão gigantes e os raios caem a todo instante. Você já usou muito os seus poderes por hoje, não precisa se preocupar. É só esperar a chuva passar." Ela estava certa (como sempre). Eu estava exausto e não podia arriscar a vida de Annabeth em um mar daqueles, se meus poderes falhassem, ela poderia se afogar.

"Tudo bem, vamos esperar." Ela deitou sua cabeça suavemente em meu ombro e eu a abracei. Sua pele estava fria como gelo e suas roupas ensopadas.

"Você está tremendo de frio!"

"Tá tudo bem."

"Não, não está" Então, eu tirei minha blusa (não estava completamente seca, mas pelo menos não estava encharcada) e entreguei a ela.

"Vista isso, é bem melhor do que ficar passando frio e correr o risco de ficar doente.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, Annabeth."

Ela pegou minha blusa e para minha surpresa começou a tirar sua roupa ali mesmo. Eu me virei, completamente constrangido (e dando graças aos deuses que ela não estava vendo o quão vermelho eu estava.).

"O que foi Cabeça de Alga?"

"Nada, você já se vestiu?"

"Aham. Ficou um pouquinho curta, mas eu me sinto bem melhor. Tem certeza que não vai passar frio?" Eu me virei para encará-la e percebi que o "um pouquinho curto" da Annabeth era o meu "extremamente curto". Tentei desviar os olhos o mais rápido que pude, mas ela capturou meu olhar e ficou tão vermelha como um tomate (mas não disse nada a respeito).

O tempo foi passando, a noite foi ficando cada vez mais escura e a tempestade não parava de cair, pelo contrário, parecia piorar.

"Bem, eu acho que o banco traseiro é mais confortável para dormir." Disse Annabeth.

"Tudo bem, eu me viro aqui na frente." Assim que eu disse isso ela fez uma cara de surpresa e indignação.

"Você acha que eu vou deixar você dormir sentado, sendo que podemos dormir os dois juntos Cabeça de Alga!? Nem pensar". Ela passou para o banco de trás e pediu que eu fizesse o mesmo. O banco era estreito, cabia no máximo uma pessoa e meia, mas eu não queria discutir com Annabeth. Ela deitou apoiando as costas no encosto e eu deitei na beirada, tentando deixar o maior espaço possível para ela.

"Percy! Você está quase caindo! Vem mais pra cá." Ela me puxou para mais perto ainda (como se fosse possível), me abraçando e jogando a perna por cima do meu quadril (bem, em outras palavras me "encoxando"). Nossos rostos estavam a menos de um centímetro de distância e eu esperava seriamente que ela não pudesse sentir o meu coração tentando pular pra fora do peito.

"Tá tudo bem? Eu to sentindo o seu batimento daqui!" Ela tentava ao máximo prender o riso. Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa coerente ou inventar uma desculpa convincente, mas tudo o que saiu da minha boca foi algo do tipo: "Uh-oh". Annabeth riu e me beijou, no começo algo suave, mas que com o tempo foi evoluindo para algo muito mais profundo e faminto, a ponto de me deixar sem ar algum. Quando parei pra respirar ela moveu sua boca até o meu ouvido e disse:

"Eu te amo e agora é a minha vez de te dar um presente." Oh Deuses! ela estava certa quando disse que não iria facilitar para mim quando começamos o namoro. Minhas mãos estavam suando frio e eu mal conseguia pensar no que estava acontecendo. Mas, com muito esforço busquei um pingo de sanidade.

"Annabeth, eu não sei se devemos..." Estava ofegante.

"Por que não, Percy? Você me ama?"

"Claro, mas..."

"Então! A gente se ama, já estamos fazendo um ano de namoro e eu sei que estou pronta pra isso. Eu te quero muito Percy, mais do que qualquer outra coisa e essa é a oportunidade perfeita" Ela pronunciava cada palavra de uma forma extremamente sedutora. Seus olhos cinzas pareciam estar em chamas e ao mesmo tempo cheios de amor. Ela era tão linda. Antes que eu pudesse lhe responder, Annabeth me beijou de novo e dessa vez não tinha volta.

**N. A. = Bem, é a minha primeira fic sobre Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos. Espero que tenham gostado (eu acho o Percy e a Annabeth MUITOOOOO fofos !! *----*). Se possível deixe um comentário (eles ajudam bastante e me deixam super feliz XD . Já li todos os livros e to megasuperhiper empolgada pro filme (mesmo com tantas coisas diferentes eu ainda acho que vai ser bom e vou na estréia =p)**

**bjuss =***


	2. Chapter 2

Se há cinco anos alguém me falasse que minha primeira vez seria com a Annabeth, provavelmente eu pensaria que essa pessoa comeu ambrosia demais e enlouqueceu completamente, mas agora não havia outra pessoa que eu desejasse mais do que minha melhor amiga.

Bem, o banco traseiro de um carro no meio de uma tempestade não era o que eu tinha em mente, mas alguma coisa me dizia que toda essa situação não era um simples acaso.

"Você tá salgadinha." Disse entre os beijos.

"E isso te incomoda?" Ela perguntou ofegante e com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Muito pelo contrário. Eu amo o mar esqueceu?"

Minhas mãos foram para a barra da camiseta de Annabeth e seguraram-na com insegurança. Ela deve ter percebido, pois colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas, me encorajando. Isso foi o bastante para que eu tirasse suas roupas rapidamente, porém com delicadeza e percebesse como Annabeth era mais linda do que eu imaginava, com curvas perfeitas e delicadas, como uma boneca de porcelana (e acredite, eu sei muito bem que a última coisa com a qual posso comparar a minha namorada é uma boneca de porcelana, pelo menos usando o uniforme do acampamento e lutando contra monstros que a maioria das pessoas mal sabe que existem).

Suas mãos corriam por minhas costas provocando arrepios por onde passavam e muitas vezes me arrancando suspiros. Tudo o que eu queria era estar perto de Annabeth, sentindo o calor de sua pele contra a minha, sua respiração em meu pescoço e seus sussurros de "eu te amo" ao pé do meu ouvido. Agora, suas mãos passaram das costas para o zíper de minha calça e ela me olhou nos olhos, como se esperasse um sinal de "siga em frente". Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e perguntei da maneira mais delicada possível:

"Você têm certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer?"

"É uma das poucas certezas que eu tenho, Cabeça de Alga. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso." E com isso, me beijou delicadamente, enquanto despia a última peça de roupa que me restava.

Não existem palavras o bastante para descrever o que aconteceu a seguir. Foi simplesmente perfeito: a proximidade entre nós, os suspiros e sussurros apaixonados, a ligação intima entre nossos corpos, a troca de olhares e carícias e o brilho intenso da lua, na mais estrelada das noites para completar.

A última coisa de que me lembro antes de adormecer, foram os carinhos de Annabeth em meus cabelos, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço de leve.

"Eu te amo, Sabidinha."

"Eu também te amo Cabeça de Alga e sempre vou amar."

**N. A. = Bem, é só mais um pedacinho pra completar a fic (eu não levo muito jeito com lemons e coisas assim). Gostaria também de agradecer as pessoas que comentaram (adoro! ^^) e também a todos que leram. **

**Ah! Vou escrever outra fic Percabeth, mas essa será um pouquinho diferente. Sem previsão de data ainda, mas podem esperar =)**

**bjuss =***


End file.
